Field
The present invention relates generally to solar energy components, and more particularly, to a cabinet that disconnects power upstream from an inverter in a solar field, monitors the power output of downstream combiner/recombiner boxes, and wirelessly transmits data related to that monitoring.
Related Art
A utility grade solar installation typically includes a plurality of solar collectors electrically grouped in an array. Direct Current (DC) power from each solar collector in the array is combined in a combiner box. A plurality of combiner boxes are electronically coupled to a recombiner box, which further combines the DC power. A plurality of recombiner boxes feed into an inverter, which converts the DC power into Alternating Current (AC) power, which is subsequently transmitted via power lines.
A variety of problems may decrease the power production of a given solar field. For example, individual solar collectors may be damaged, shaded, or have faulty connections such that power is not produced, is inadequately produced, or the generated power never makes it to the collector. Technology for monitoring power production at the solar panel level is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/871,234, having a filing date of Aug. 30, 2010, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Problems can also arise at the recombiner box level, which can significantly affect the power output of the field. Technology for combining and monitoring at the industrial-grade recombiner box level, typically 100-600 amps, is disclosed in the aforementioned concurrently filed United States utility application entitled MASTER RECOMBINER BOX WITH WIRELESS MONITORING CAPABILITY.
However, before any work can be performed, it is essential that all power is completely shut down. Accidental contact between solar field personnel and a “live” system is likely to be catastrophic for the personnel.
Typically, solar field personnel shuts down a “live” system by actuating disconnect switches or circuit breakers to disrupt the power supply circuit. Disconnect switches are commonly coupled to handles to make “flipping the switch” easier to accomplish and confirm. It is standard in the industry that a single switch or breaker is associated with one input terminal. Thus, if a system having 20 input channels must be shut off, the personnel must turn 20 handles. This can be time consuming and laborious.
Thus, there remains a need for a system that allows a user to actuate multiple disconnect switches simultaneously. It is desirable that this system is self-contained, preferably in a portable cabinet. It is desirable that this system can be connected with other cabinets to easily accommodate the total number of channels leading to an inverter. It is also desirable that this system can monitor power output at downstream combiner/recombiner boxes, and wirelessly transmit this data to a user.